Game!
by britney1
Summary: It;s not time to say goodbye, yet... (please review!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Memories can be cruel???  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help me! Help me Logan, please find me! Logan, they're coming…quick, they're coming."  
  
"They're coming!" I yelled, now wide awake. I had had yet another one of those dreams. It was the same over and over again. Every night, that was all I thought of. I thought of the one person that could really get to me. The one person that I really loved- Max.  
  
  
  
But now she was gone. I had to learn to get used to that. Learn to accept it. It had been months now, yet I have committed to memory everything that had happened as though it was yesterday.  
  
The guilt would eat at my heart for ever, and each time, take a piece of me with it. Until the word love transforms into just a four letter word. Until I'm wholly and completely empty. Why had I been so stubborn? Why hadn't I told her? Why had I let her go…?  
  
We never had the chance to say goodbye. Never had the chance to say just how much I really…no! I have to stop thinking that way.  
  
She's here now. I can feel it. Even if not in person, she's here in spirit. For now, I must do everything to free her people. Her brothers and sisters. And I know that wherever she is, she's help me.  
  
Logan had been on his computer all day, trying to find traces…something…to tell him that they still existed. He needed a location. Just some kind of reassurance to help him through…to help him know how to fight.  
  
There were no signs what so ever… this was getting hopeless.  
  
"Well hey there." Logan froze. A blonde haired girl walked towards him. She was smiling.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Caitlin…you must be Logan." Sticking out her pale hand.  
  
"How did you get…?"  
  
"Oh no sweat, anyway the door was open. I knocked. You didn't answer, so I just kinda walked in…sorry." She dropped her hand back to her side. "Actually, I am here to ask for your help."  
  
"Help?" Logan was getting suspicious. He put his hand to his side.  
  
"Whoa, I don't want you to shoot me…" seeing the astonishment on his face."…yes, I know."  
  
"Look, Caitlin. I don't know who you are or what you are looking for, but I've got just one word of advice for you. Get out."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
(Please review!!!) 


	2. Who Are You??!!

WHO ARE YOU???  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um.I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her face hardened." I mean think about it if you killed me, what exactly would you gain? - Nothing. You don't even know why I'm here. Nope, not a very good idea at all." "Well, you know what? I could just kill you, and no- one would ever know. Then again, I could call the cops to have you arrested."  
  
Logan picked up the phone and began to dial. He didn't know who this girl was or what she wanted, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.calling the cops would solve the problem for now. Still, who the heck was she?? "Oh, pity. I was hoping you'd like to find your girlfriend, or at least what happened to her. Well, I guess I was wrong.in that case, I'd better get going. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll tell Max, you said.  
  
"Max.whose Max?" quickly regaining his composure. "Oh come on. Don't play with me, Lo. I'm just trying to help you." Logan grabbed her and held her against the wall. "I ask you this, once again and slowly. Who- are- you? What do you want, and how the hell do you know my name?" "Logan." he squeezed harder. Then he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Then everything went blank. "Don't worry. I'll be back." Blowing him a kiss. She left. Yes, she would be back. She wanted something from Logan, and she would get it.no matter what.  
  
Logan woke up, his head spinning. It had to have been a dream, a bad dream. Yet his head was telling him otherwise. His body was telling him different. He ached from head to toe.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." "Where am I?" "Well, you're at home, dear, where do you think?" "Who are you?" "Logan, it's me, Caitlin, you remember?"  
  
Logan made an attempted at getting up which ended up ineffectual. Tired, he renounced, resting back on the hard chair that was now his only support.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll let you go, as soon as you hear what I have to say." He had no choice. He had to comply. No choice at all.  
  
"Logan, do you know anything about what really happened to Max? "I know she's dead." "Ahhh, so you don't know what happened? "No." "Well, Logan what if I told you that Max isn't dead?" "Well, I'd say that you are bluffing." "Where's your proof?" "You tie me up and yet." "No, I meant; where's your proof that Max is gone?" "If she isn't the where is she?"  
  
At that, Caitlin became a little hesitant. "I don't know, but we can find out." "We?? Look, I don't know what exactly you are playing at here, but it won't work. Max is gone, I know it. If she were alive, don't you think that she would be here right now? "I know that too, but what if I also told you that if she is alive, she can't get out of where she is." Logan laughed, surely she was joking. He had just begun to come to terms with the loss of his best friend and now, now.there could be.hope? NO! There was no hope. Right now, he had concentrate on getting away from this emissary who seemed to know just about everything about him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED you don't wanna miss!!!  
  
(No more until I get at least more reviews; lots more) 


End file.
